Why a sociopath and a psychopath hardly make a good couple
by Sherlocked5
Summary: This is a AU with Fem!Moriarty. It starts a the end of "The Great Game" and evolves from there until it s getting a bit different from the original of course. It s a little bit Romance in there, too. Gemma Moriarty never thought, she d such a mundane thing like a heart, she couldn t have been more wrong! So sucking at summaries, hope you enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Why a sociopath and a psychopath hardly make a good couple – because in the end one of them dies

**NOTE: I do not own Sherlock or anything else, sadly I own nothing. It all belongs to BBC, Moffat, Gatiss and Doyle.****If you like review! I´m not a native speaker as you may will realize during reading :) I hope to update regulary a big part of the story is already finished. So I hope you like it.**

"I like to keep my enemies closer than my mirror ever gets to me"*

Sherlock remained standing at the left side of the pool. A sign of horror shot over his face, when he realized, John was clothed in explosives. The red dot dancing over his chest.

'Bloody Snipers'. Sherlock´s jaw tightened. No chance of escaping. He was still holding the usb devise in his right hand, now feeling incredible stupid, that he´d put John in this dangerous situation.

He stood there like a fool, not able to move, with the stupid stick in his hand and his only friend wrapped in explosives right in front of him.

He heard it before John and had already moved his head towards the source of the sound. The sound of High Heels, clicking noises one the tiled ground of the pool. A small woman walked limber into the scene.

A cheerful smile upon her face: "Finally get to meet you in person, Mr. Holmes! Oh, is this a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

"Both!" Sherlock replied flatly, starting to look around as she cried out: "Don´t be silly! Someone else is holding the rifle. I don´t like to get my hands dirty!"

She came closer and the sallow light made Sherlock see her face. Her short darkbrown hair reached her chin and whipped slightly as she moved closer, rocking her hips from side to side ever so slowly. Her perfectly manicured hands seemed to be soft, 'never had to work hard', he deduced. 'Wearing too much make up', her lips were painted with a deep red, 'makes her look older than she probably is'. His eyes flickered over her and he made his conclusions in seconds. He also saw, that her slender body was perfectly trained, in the way her muscles stretched and tightened as she slowly strolled over to Watson and him.

"What are you looking at, Mr. Holmes? Did you already made your conclusions about me? Let me tell you what, I made mine as well!"

"You are an expert in your very own area, connected to all those crimes I was working on, without ever getting yourself involved personally, just pulling the strings. You do possess money, wearing perfectly tailored designer clothes and Louboutins so I may assume that your business goes quite well?", very slowly he expressed his next deduction. "A consulting criminal… People come to you, if they need something to be done, something criminal."

She clapped her hands and cheered: "Very good, Mr. Holmes, very good indeed. Most people presume that I am a man. They never get to know me in person, of course." She laughed. "But you are an exception; I really wanted to meet you. To see the stupid look on your face, priceless!"

"Stop this. I have the missile plans! That´s what you want, isn´t it, that´s what this whole game was about!"

She stopped, standing behind John looking closely: "You should give your little pet more attention, was quite easy to kidnap him!" Her voice was threatening and low.

Sherlock just glared at her.

"I see, you are already sentimentally attached to your little pet. Don´t want me to harm him, mmh?" She mused, making a face.

"Just take those damn plans and let John go!" Sherlock yelled, holding up the plans in his hand.

"I don't want your stupid plans! I could have gotten them anywhere if I´ve wanted to!" She screamed back at him, as if he was to dull to understand what this was really about.

She took the last two steps, standing right in front of him. He smelt Chanel perfume, Sherlock looked down in her dark brown eyes and whispered trough gritted teeth: "What. Do. You. Want?" She cocked her had to one side, taking the usb device out of his hand looking at it several seconds. Then she just threw it into the pool, leaving Sherlock and John with a puzzled look on their faces. But John reacted, thanks to his army training, pretty quick, grabbing the woman in a headlock, she gasped, turning her head to John: "Johnny boy, do you think this is clever?" Sherlock pulled out John´s gun and pointed it towards her head.

"Oh it WAS a gun", her voice dropping, sounding all sad. "You wanne know a secret?"

"Do tell!"

"I have more than one sniper", she whisper-shouted at him. At that exact point a red dot appeared on Sherlock´s forehead. John sighed and released her.

'Her chuckles sounded a little crazy', John thought to himself and looked over to Sherlock, who was completely consumed by watching this maniac. John worried and felt the hint of jealousy in his stomach.

She brushed imaginary dust of her fancy coat and skirt. "Westwood!", she cried out. "Now Jonny boy be a good dog and leave us now, would you?"

John frowned and glared: "Shut the fuck up!" But she just locked her eyes in Sherlocks iceblue ones. "John, go and be safe!" he mumbled. The small woman in front of him eyed him with curiosity, cocking her head from side to side. "Sherlock! You can´t be serious!" John cried out. "John! Do as I say, I´ll be alright, Miss….", "Miss Gemma Moriarty, Sherlock. Tss- you know who I am, don´t play stupid." She stated. "Miss Moriarty and I have to talk and she will send her henchman away, won´t she?"

John stared at them, they didn´t even look at him as if he was just an insect disturbing them. He couldn´t believe it and stood next to them not moving away, frowning.

"Alright then, Mr. Holmes." She snapped her fingers and the red dots vanished immediately. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Sherlock!" John cried out, this was their chance to get her once and for all, couldn´t he see that?

"John. It´s fine, just leave now." Their eyes were locked into each other's, her lips twisted in a wicked smile. John still didn´t move, he couldn´t let his friend be alone with this crazy person. What if she just killed him? John couldn´t even stand that idea, but was although angry, how could Sherlock be so selfish? Is this all a game to him, as it is for her?

"You know what Sherlock? Do whatever you want, but I´m not coming back to save you!" He growled and for the first time in minutes Sherlock actually looked at him, but John already turned his back, pulled the jacket off and tossed it to the floor and left. The door slammed shut behind him. Sherlock would figure this out later. John had never been able to be angry at him for very long.

"Oh dear," she made a sad face but the corners of her red lips twitched "He will be pretty angry, you will have to make it up to him!"

The reflections of the dim light of the water mirrored in their faces. And the sudden peace was broken by Sherlock´s harsh voice: "So he´s gone now, so what is it that you want? And don´t think that I believe your henchmen are actually gone!"

"Tsk-tsk-tsk!" She pursed her lips: "You do thing very little of me! But they are gone! I preferre to talk in private. And for what I want…You do have formed your conclusion already, don´t mock me." She turned on her black Heels with the red sole and walked delicately slow away from him, hands behind her back, her hips rocking from side to side.

He couldn´t believe that he was actually distracted in his stream of thoughts by her bare movement. She wasn´t actually beautiful, but nevertheless attractive in a strange way. Her dark round eyes, her full lips, the small nose, nothing ugly in particular, he thought to himself, but still not breathtaking. So what was it about her?

"You start to bore me AND stop staring at my back!"

Sherlock decided to ignore her last statement and got going: "You like to play games, that´s obvious and you are bored. So I assume you want to play with a worthy adversary, who could actually beat you."

"Make no mistake, Mr. Holmes!" She laughed out. "You may be a worthy opponent for me, but you could never ever beat me! You belong to this dull and boring side of the angels, you would never go as far as it would take to even become a thread to me! You let them impose restrictions to yourself. For an instance I am free, doing whatever I like whenever I like, no one would dare to restrict me, I would simply kill them!" She had stopped and turned her head back over her shoulder to look at Sherlock, while she was talking. But he just gave her a smirk. "Oh am I mistaken here?" She turned around to face him, walking quickly back to him, examining his face with a mystified look and her head cocked to the left side. "I AM mistaken!" She beamed up at him. "So I think you can put the gun away now, we´ve been properly introduced now, so just put it away or are you afraid?" She sing-songed.

"PUT YOUR GUN AWAY!" She screamed at him as he didn´t react. Now he slowly slipped it back into his pocket. 'She is crazy or just playing very well. I should figure that out quickly!' He thought to himself. 'Or I will get killed.'

"Sooo honey, what do you wanne know? Let´s have dinner?"

"I´m not hungry."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" She stated grabbed his much higher small chin and pulled him down to her face, now it was her turn to smirk and she pushed her delicate red lips against his pale ones. His eyes widened and he didn´t return the kiss but grabbed her shoulders pushing her away forcefully. He gasped as she stumbled backwards and fell right into the light blue water of the pool. SPLASH!

He whipped his lips with the back of his hand, red lipstick all over them.

"What the hell..!" He screamed at her, but she had started to flail her arms and looked like she was drowning.

"I-I- cannot…" She spat water: "Not SWIM!" She tried hard to push herself up but her face covered in terror. "HELP!" Sherlock looked slowly around no one was coming, so they were alone. The movements of her arms got slower and she desperately gasped for air as her head sank under the surface of the water. "Fuck." Sherlock ripped of his coat, his scarf and his shoes and finally jumped into the pool with a header. He dived in the cool water and grabbed her by the waist to pull her up. He examined her face, she looked unconscious. Her dark eyes flew open getting him by surprise; she pushed him under the water forcefully. He could hear her shrill laughing, now his turn to try to get back to the surface. She was stronger than he thought, but he finally managed to get rid of her grip and emerged back to the surface.

"Are you crazy!?" He screamed at her. Moriarty´s face was half under water so her eyes glanced up to him as she breached and spit him a mouthful of pool water right in the face, her heels pushing him hard in the chest. He whipped his face and as he spotted her, she had already left the pool standing on the side of it laughing at him.

"You really thought I would drown! Oh dear, why rescuing me? ME? I´m your worst nightmare! You are so emotional and bound to your rules, just couldn´t let me die like that, helpless little girl in the water, couldn´t watch me drown!" She didn´t stop to laugh.

Sherlock stayed in the middle of the pool motionless arguing with himself how he could be so dull for god´s sake!? Why even believe her?

She started to undress herself on the edge of the pool dropping her soaking wet jacket to the ground, then her skirt and her blouse. Sherlock stared at her, she wasn´t actually wearing any underwear. Just dressed with her High-Heels she walked over to his coat, slowly picking it up and covering herself in it. Sherlock´s mouth dropped open. Her hand slid in the pocket taking out the gun, closely looking at it, releasing the safety catch and finally aiming at Sherlock still motionless in the water.

"What do you think, deary? I´m looking gorgeous in your stupid coat! And look now I do have a weapon!" And then she just shot. Sherlock didn´t even twitch.

She shot right next to his head.

"You know what? You just told me something really interesting about you, Sherlock! You are so bored that you are eager to play with me. You didn´t want to let me die, because you couldn´t, you could have drowned me with your bare hands in that pool, but you are so wanting this! You do wanne play! I´m not talking about the usual stuff, Sherlock. I´m talking about real fun! Ahh, come on don´t give me that look! You wanne play and I just decided, you are worthy! So come on get out of the water and theeeen we will se-e…!"

She dropped the gun on the floor. Sherlock climbed out of the water and the second he looked up she was standing right in front of him. Her dark hazel eyes gazing down at him a smile curling her still red lips. Her dark hair sticking soaking wet on her face. Falling drops of water from their soaking bodies was the only thing that was heard for several seconds.

Sherlock felt the anger rising in him, he usually got not carried away by his emotions, he didn´t even feel them the most time, but right now he was angry. This woman was playing with him, driving him mad, he just wanted her to stop. He jumped to his feet grabbing the sleeve of his coat tight and pushing her back with force until she crashed against metal lockers. A loud crack and air was pushed out of her lungs. But she kept her grin, making Sherlock even more livid, pushing her against the lockers again, but the smile still wouldn´t leave her round face.

"Did I tease you too much? I thought I would have to dig deeper." Sherlock growled and pushed his body against hers, again air was forcefully pushed out of her lungs and she gasped loudly. His hand automatically closing around her throat as his other one rose in an attempt to hit her right in her grinning face. "Come on, hit me, I don´t mind!" She choked.

Sherlock was more than confused; he got driven away by his anger, but why? She was right, he knew it all along, he desperately wanted to play the game a little longer. Just a little bit. He would set things right afterwards!

Instead of trying to get rid of his choking hand, she pulled him even closer, wrapping her right leg around his hip, forcing his body closer. "I. Really. Wanne. Play." She whispered in his ear. "But I´m not sure you know what I mean." She could see his pupils widen, his breath going just a little faster. "I´m not interested in your attempt!" he stated but realized at the same time, that his heartbeat had increased, she made him do this and she is just making him want her. How the hell does she do this?

"You surely are not. But you don´t know what you are missing!" She whispered her breath touching his neck making him shudder. Her nose brushed his ear ever so slightly. He grabbed her throat harder, pushing her head back against the cold metal. What he hadn´t realized, was that his body had betrayed him, his other hand rested on her thigh, holding it in place. He stared down, unable to believe that he did this, looking up again in her bemused face. "What are you doing to me?!"

"Nothing, darling!" She made an innocent face. "Just let go of me and I will be off."

But he didn´t let go immediately, so she added quickly: "Or you just get rid of those soaking wet clothes and fuck me right here!"

"Why would I want that?"

"You don´t know yet but I am sure you will like our little game even more! Why not trying? And if you try, shouldn´t it be with someone who matches you? Who can compete with you? Who could beat you in intellect, genius even?" She reached up, her lips just brushing over his. "What do you think, honey? Wanne play? Just let go this one time!" He wanted to play, but he wasn´t sure, if it was wise to give up his anti-sexual way of life just for a little thrill. Probably not, but his other hand had already left her throat, slowly wandering to her shoulder to pull her tighter and whispering in her ear. "You will need to prove it to me, that this will be worth it!" She exhaled sharply as his breath touched her ear.

"And again, darling, make no mistake! I don´t do anything for free!"

"So you finally tell me what you want?"

"No not now, of course, stupid. But remember: We will play for a while but in the end-" she grabbed his chin to make him face her and her eyes getting cold, "I. Will. Burn. The. Heart. Out. Of. You."

Sherlock felt a shiver running down his spine. He pulled the coat roughly over her shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed. She stretched her hands to hold his face again, but he grabbed both of them with one of his, pinning them over her head. A sound of surprise left her lips. Her breath increased as she realized, what he was up to. She smiled her wicked smile. "Want to make me feel helpless? Never going to happen!" Again he hit her back hard against the locker, but didn´t know what to do now, he hesitated for a second. And suddenly a phone rang.

*Quote from "Two against own" from Danger Mouse


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE:

I am sorry that this one took me so long and is still quite short! I hope you like it.

Ah and I still own nothing

Chapter2

In the brief second of his irritation she pulled free and pulled her phone out of his coat, turning around, she simply said: "I knew you would probably throw me in the water, so I put it in here." Shrugging her shoulders she answered it.

"Sherlock, be a good boy and be quiet, Mummy´s doing business!" She had half turned around, waving her hand at him.

He felt like a fool, this woman was incredible. He hated her already.

The conversation on the phone got louder quickly. "What do you have?! Listen to me, listen carefully! If you are lying, I will have you skinned!" She emphasized every syllable.

"Right. You will be rewarded if you are telling the truth, but if not-" a short pause increased the obvious threat, "I will make myself new High Heels out of your skin!"

She ended the phone call and turned around, Sherlock strained under her gaze.

"Sorry honey, I have to leave you now. I will return the coat, surly don´t want to keep this old thing! Bye bye!"

"Oh and Dr. Watson didn´t go very far so you two lovebirds can go home together! Catch up later!"

She waved and quickly left the pool.

Sherlock scowled looking helplessly around. Then he turned and ran outside, where he did meet John. "What did you two do? What took you so long, did you exchange your whole life stories?!"

Sherlock sighed: "What are you still doing here?"

"Just answer my damn question, Sherlock! What was going on in there?"

"Let´s just go home." Sherlock replied tired.

"Wait. Why are you all wet? And where is your coat?!"

"What do you suggest, John?" Sherlock went straight ahead away from John´s continuing questions towards the street to get a cab and just go home.

While they were driving with the cab Sherlock stared out of the window, lost in the attempt to straighten his thoughts. John had stopped asking him about what happened and had started to just stare at him with a concerned expression on his face. The cab drive went by silent and soon they arrived in Bakerstreet, Sherlock stormed off into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Nothing unusual though but John kept on worrying, what did Moriarty do to him?

Still wearing the wet clothes Sherlock threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, how was he supposed to process this? What did even happen back there? He had never felt that urge in his guts and had never been interested in this kind of interpersonal relation, though he couldn´t stop thinking about her.

He could hear John walking around the flat.

Maybe the fact that someone is actually out there and kind of a match made him loose his ground at the pool. She did surely feel the same way, why else making such a dangerous attempt? He could have killed her, but she knew, he wouldn´t. She had played him.

Right on the edge, the brief moment before drifting into sleep he promised himself that something like that is never going to happen again, ever.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I am sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading and thank you "Merlin is not a dude" for your nice comment! So I have figured out a lot of this story already in my head just need to go on writing it down Hope you enjoy! Chapter3 The rays of early sunlight crawling over his face ever so slightly wakened him from various versions of nightmares with always the same woman as main character, haunting him even in his dreams. He rose from his bed feeling stiff and exhausted. He decided a shower would clear his sleepy mind and would give him back the ability to think straight. The stream of hot water made him actually feel better and when he finally came into the living room, John was already sitting at the kitchen table. Looking at him sternly over his breakfast, Sherlock already knew that he had to answer a lot of questions, he had no answer to. Sherlock managed to describe the situation at the pool to John without mentioning how close he got to lose control. John refused to let this go so he had to explain at least part of the encounter last night. The look of concern was clearly visible in John´s expression, his forehead furrowed but eventually he sighed when he realized Sherlock wouldn´t give him any more information. The following days went by without a new case and Sherlock couldn´t help it, in his boredom he contemplated over Moriaty again and again. The scent of her perfume and the closeness of their soaking wet bodies, her voice in his head trying to lure him out to come and play. In his whole life there were only a few occasions when he felt drawn to another person in this manner. This sexual manner. He was perfectly clear about the fact that he felt drawn to her because of the simple fact that she matched him intellectually and she was perfectly aware of it, used it even. Right now there was little for him to do, he knew that he would´ve to wait until she decided to encounter him. So he stayed in the flat reclining on the couch in his dark blue dressing gown, waiting for – just waiting for anything to happen at all. Any kind of distraction, a stupid simple case, he would take everything right now. He even started to consider doing some drugs to distract him but John was worried and wouldn´t allow it anyway. It stayed like this for a weeks until eventually his new phone buzzed next to him on the table. He had thrown himself on the couch this morning and hadn´t moved much since then. His eyes glanced over to the new phone (his old one died after it went in the pool with him and John had to get a new one for him) and considered to call John to get it for him. Probably it was Lestrade, hopefully it was him with at least something to do for him. He tried to remember if John was at home, he´d said something about leaving because of something that morning, Sherlock wasn´t sure and finally he sighed and leaned over to grab the phone from their coffee table. The second he saw the display his fingers trembled ever so slightly as he saw the message from an unknown number. He sat up and just starred at it for a moment. "How are things? Did you miss me? If you want your coat back, meet me in an hour at Millennium Bridge. Kisses GM" 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: We are getting to the main story! Yeah! Hope you like it! Chapter 4 Sherlock sat on the couch his phone tight in his hand for several minutes just staring at the text. He didn´t know how he should react to this, he felt a genuine excitement rushing through his veins. It would be quite stupid to go there, on his own, could be a trap, could be dangerous. That was it he raised from the couch and strode into his bedroom, when he emerged again he was fully dressed and if it was nothing he still wanted his coat back. The moment he wanted to storm out the flat he ran into John. "Where are you going?" John was surprised to see him up and fully dressed. Sherlock contemplated over his answer for several moments, John would certainly not let him go on his own to meet the world´s only consulting criminal. So he could lie but what should he tell John? That there was a case, he would want to come along. Sherlock went with the most innocent reply he could muster: "I am tired of lying around and before I start shooting the wall again, what would surly upset Mrs. Hudson, I considered to go for a walk like ordinary people might do. After that I will go to the shops, do you need anything?" John seemed to be astonished to say the least but as far as Sherlock could tell he was taking the bait. "Uhm – okay, do you want me to join you?" "No thank you, I´m fine." And with that Sherlock made his way down the stairs leaving John with a look of clear disbelief on his face, before he shrugged it off and closed the door of the flat. Sherlock grabbed a cab, it was rather nice outside. The sun was shining but it was still chilly and some clouds hinted that it might rain later. Sherlock leaned back and watched the people on the streets without really looking, his mind was working and he frowned. 'What is she up to?' Was the only thought that circled around in his mind palace. He hoped he would at least get his coat back, it was sold out everywhere and he even complained to Mycroft about it. With a sudden break the cab came to a halt, quickly Sherlock paid the man and left the street behind him walking down a smaller road forbidden for cars to the famous bridge. The Tate Gallery appeared before him and the sound of the river reached his ears. Today the bridge wasn´t as crowded as usually and he could see a lonely woman leaning over the balustrade with her arms her eyes somewhere in the distance. The fact that she came obviously alone with a bag to her feet surprised Sherlock. Slowly he walked on the bridge, making his way over to this woman, who was supposedly the most dangerous one in England. As he´d made half of the way she noticed him but remained leaning on the balustrade with her arms, her hands entwined, cocking her head slightly that her hair starting falling to one side; then she turned back to watch the Thames. Sherlock slowly made the rest of the way and stopped beside her hands in his pockets. Gemma straightened to look up a cocky smile on her lips. "Sherlock Holmes. Here we are again." The way she said his name made him grit his teeth and his reply seemed kind of uninspired to him. "Gemma Moriarty. Glad you could make it." He grimaced at that and her smile widened and she leaned down to grab the bag and hand it over to him. "Your coat. I´d it cleaned. The way you looked when I took it implied that you are quite fond of it. And I must admit that I like it on you. Otherwise I would have kept it as a souvenir." He took the bag from her outstretched hand. "What do you want?" His blue eyes locked with hers. Gemma raised an eyebrow at the question as if it was just too obvious but when Sherlock didn´t react, she shrugged and slowly walked around him while she answered. "Isn´t it obvious? Even in my line of business there are very rare occasions you actually meet someone really interesting." She emphasized the last bit. "And I must admit I am intrigued. But so are you, why else would you be here?" "Maybe I am intrigued as well but maybe I just wanted my coat back, as you´d just pointed out I´m quite fond of it." "No, no. That is not why you came, at least not the only reason." She stood behind him now, her hands behind her back and her heels clicked sharply as she took another step. Sherlock turned his head slowly over his shoulder to look at her. "If you don´t mind, I would die to become acquainted with you." There was something off about the way she emphasized words, it made Sherlock shudder inwardly. "Become Acquainted?" He raised his eyebrows but still didn´t turn. "Besides our different lines of work, of course. I would even lay low for a little while. Not much up right now anyway. But you must know how boring it can be to play with the ordinary people all the time…" She pouted a bit before the crooked grin appeared again around her deep red lips. Sherlock remained silent because he could think of nothing to reply, he just furrowed his eyebrows. "Come on Sherlock, don´t be boriiiing!" "Fine. I truly do not know what you want. What do you suggest?" Sherlock couldn´t put his mind around the fact that he´d just agreed to get acquainted with a criminal. Maybe the fact that she hit a nerve with her statement was it that made Sherlock fall for the idea to be around someone actually smart except for his brother but Mycroft was mostly smug about it. He was so bored most of the time, that this idea made his nerves tingle. The sensation of danger and excitement on a whole different level were brought to him with this. Sherlock had always tended to be someone who didn´t really mind if he were harmed. His drug abuse told that story pretty good. It started to rain and Gemma made a few steps backwards to stop right next to Sherlock eyeing him with her dark brown eyes. "I will contact you again soon. I just have to make a few preparations. I hope this will be fun, don´t let me down, Sherlock." And with that she left her heels making a clicking sound on the ground. Sherlock opened the bag and retrieved his coat. The rain got stronger and he put the coat on, his suit was already wet and he shivered. The feeling of his coat was comforting and he inhaled deeply when he suddenly stopped mid breathing. The scent of the coat had changed, it wasn´t the scent of dry cleaning, it was the scent of the perfume Gemma wore that day at the pool. Sherlock turned around to look after her just to see that she´d stopped on her way and had revolved to watch his reaction. Sherlock couldn´t see her face properly in the distance and with the stronger rain anymore but he could tell that she smiled her crooked smile. And he returned it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Like ordinary people NOTE: Finally next Chapter I hope you enjoy! Nothing happened after their encounter on the bridge. Sherlock decided not to tell John, he didn´t like him when he´s concerned with him. And the daily routine o cases returned to his life. Of course Sherlock wasn´t idle, he started to dig deeper to find more crimes in which Moriarty was involved in the last years. She covered her tracks very well, but that was obvious to Sherlock, because she did not like to get her hands dirty. Moriarty was a specialist who was quite in demand. In vain Sherlock tried to find her routes, except of the young boy she must have killed at a very young age at this pool all those years ago. Sherlock could´t help it, he was intrigued. Until a new case brought him and John to the Buckingham Palace, the case of the woman. Irene Adler made Sherlock forget the desperation he felt. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. Even though he knew Irene was only drawn to men intellectually and preferred women in bed, it was a more than fascinating encounter that made Sherlock realise even more that he wasn´t only a high functioning brain. His body was more than a tool for transport. After he saved her from being beheaded, he´d even considered the idea of an affair but in the end her sexual preferences and his hesitation in that manner made it impossible to stay more than a kind of friends. A few weeks after his return Sherlock stood in front of the scratched kitchen table performing an experiment which involved strongly smelling chemicals. John had left the flat cursing in a hurry and Sherlock didn´t mind to be left alone. The sounds of rattling test-tubes and a low burning Bunsen-burner were disturbed by the text alert from his mobile. He glanced over in hope for a new case from Lestrade but stopped in the middle of his movement. The text was from an unknown number, again. Finally, he thought, while turning of the burner and moved to sit on a nearby chair. "Ready? GM" Was the only thing she wrote. "What for? SH" He replied. The answer came quickly: "Well well, I thought you had a better memory. Mind if I´m coming over? GM" 'This is an interesting change of course, what was she up to? Certainly not killing him in his own flat.' Sherlock mused over the text for a couple of minutes and finally replied: "Not at all. SH" He waited but no reply came. Looking around he realised the mess and decided to at least clean it up a little bit. By the time he heard the light footsteps of a woman on the stairs, he´d tea ready and waited sitting on one of the armchairs with his slim hands stapled under his chin. There was no knock on the door and Moriarty entered the flat. She looked just like the last time at the pool wearing a perfectly tailored suit with jacket and skirt in a dark blue, matching dark blue high heels and the deep red lipstick on her lips that made her look older. Sherlock could smell the faint scent of her perfume and something else, yes, cigarettes. A crooked smile lifted the right corner of her mouth while she hesitated in the doorway: "Are you going to stare at me the whole time or are you thinking about to call the police?" Sherlock hesitated for a second before he jumped from his chair and made an inviting gesture towards the other chair. "I´m considering if you´re a vampire and if I give you permission to enter I´m damned." Irony dripping from his voice. Her smile got a little wider and she slowly walked over to the offered chair. She sat down brushing imaginary dust of her skirt and finally leaning back. "You certainly are damned, honey." Sherlock just rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Would you mind some tea?" "I would love some." She looked immaculate as always, perfect suit all black, high heels and a deep red blouse matching the colour of her lips. While Sherlock prepared the tea they were gazing at each other. Gemma didn´t look like a threat to him but that was rather the point, he thought. "It came to my attention you met Irene and that you were kind of interested. I was quite fond of her myself back in the days, it seems like we have the same taste. Nevertheless I´m more the jealous type; so I was not pleased to hear of your little affair back in Katarh." She mad one of her faces but Sherlock just shrugged. "Why are you here, exactly?" Sherlock picked up his tea and slowly drank a few sips glancing at her over the verve of the cup. Now it was her turn to shrug and she admitted indifferently: "I told you. It came to my mind that you might enjoy some comparable company. I suggest John is a good pet but he certainly cannot catch up with you. Nevertheless I do not have friends or this kind of sentimental rubbish so I admit, I´m not quite sure about this…" She made a dramatic gesture and let her hands fell over the armrests. Sherlock carefully observed her face and her body language but could see no sign of lying. He wasn´t sure if she was implying anything sexual; he could never tell when people use ambiguity in this manner. So he preferred to ignore it. "What are you suggesting?" He simply asked instead. Her gaze roomed over him and it was easy to tell she really wasn´t sure. "I suggest we start to know each other a little better. I´ve to admit that I´m quite fond of you. Doesn´t happen very often that I meet someone as clever as yourself. Why don´t we take a little vacation from our lives? Like ordinary people, could be fun. And maybe we can live side by side afterwards or I´ll kill you." "Vacations?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow. He didn´t have other plans so far, but going on a trip with one of the most dangerous criminals he´d ever the pleasure to meet, wasn´t surly something he had ever considered. "Like ordinary people." She smirked a little at his concerned face. "Are you afraid of me, Sherlock Holmes?" She paused, but Sherlock didn´t reply. "Honey, just a little get-to-know-each-other-trip. No killing. Promise!" She winked and leaned back in the chair taking her cup of tea with her. It took Sherlock some time to figure this out, he didn´t know why he should do it, but he did´t know why not, either. And again the promise of adrenaline and danger at the edge of his mind seemed to cloud his judgment, when he heard himself reply, he was honestly surprised. "Fine. When do we start?" A smile curled Gemma´s lips up. "Tomorrow. Countryside. I already took care of everything." She raised from her armchair straitening her clothes. "Expect my text, we will take the train." And without another word she left the flat. Sherlock leaned back starring at the ceiling. Well, this was weird. 


End file.
